Five Times Tsuruga Ren Slipped and Covered with a Smile
by artloife
Summary: For KyokoxRen week 2017. Prompt is 'Smile'. I did not anticipate this turning into a nearly 10k fic when I started. But it did and here we are. Rated T for language. Please enjoy. Any feedback is welcome. Sequel is titled "Of Strength and Grace". Revised July 2018 for grammar/internal consistency with the rest of the 'Little Things' trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Five Times Tsuruga Ren Slipped & Then Covered with a Smile

Revised: July 2018

 **1\. Of Momose-san & an Interview**

The Dark Moon Wrap Party was well underway and Momose-san was currently answering the in-depth questions of her interviewer. She was so delighted by how insightful her reporter was, that she let slip something she otherwise wouldn't have.

"Momose-san, I confess I'm curious. With such a wonderfully talented cast and crew, what part of the group dynamics behind the scenes surprised you the most while working on this production?"

Momose-san perhaps could have mentioned the talented musicians they consulted with, as acknowledging more rarely-spoken of aspects of producing television was always appreciated. However, what had stuck with her the most throughout shooting the show, was the dichotomy of Mogami Kyoko. So struck by how the younger actress acted during daily life, she instead replied:

"So, Mogami-san, who you all would know as Kyoko-san, when not in character, is just lovely, gentle, and kind. And she's so funny! She and Tsuruga-san were sometimes so silly together, that they reminded me of a manzai duo! I'm so glad Tsuruga-san vouched for her in the beginning, as the time we spent together not in front of the cameras, we had quite a bit of fun! And she's such a professional too."

Her interviewer, somewhat startled by her enthusiasm, nevertheless filed away that _fascinating_ nugget of information.

"Okay, next question, what was the scene most memorable to you?"

…

As Yashiro would snark later, Ren should have easily avoided this misstep. However, he believed he covered with remarkable aplomb, and so all's well that ends well. Ren had unfortunately relearned a particular lesson that he really should have known better than to relearn. That was, he drew attention he didn't even know he did at the most inopportune times. _Boss is gonna get a kick out of this,_ he mused to himself, exasperated and still rather irritated.

To provide some context, a certain crew member, underling to a certain interviewer, had been struggling to find his boss' next two interviewees after one Iizuka-san's interview had finished. As his search met the ten minute mark, he finally spotted an odd event occurring next to an odd decoration. _Egyptian? Why Egyptian?_ Then, _Tsuruga-san! Why are you embarrassing that nice looking lady?!_

He coughed politely to gain the couple's attention, "Tsuruga-san, please follow me, we're ready for you."

The tall actor straightened up and gestured towards the interviewing space, "After you Mogami-san."

The crew member now recognized the glamorous young woman as Kyoko-san, who promptly ducked her head and scurried towards the seating area. The crew member shook his head to divest himself of his surprise at how chameleon-like the young actress was. Then he hurried on ahead to whisper to his boss about what he just saw. She was not even gonna believe it, but he totally saw it with his own two eyes; Tsuruga-san liked to tease.

Ren, throughout the beginning of the interview, couldn't help but kick himself for his behavior. _I'm getting sloppy. Tsuruga Ren is always a gentleman. What am I even doing? Mogami-san became so embarrassed that that crew member glared at me even as he felt embarrassed for her too! Get it together!_

"I know I'm a curious one, and I'm sure the fans are too, however did you think up your style for this evening? So glamorous!"

Ren suppressed a twitch at the interviewer's question while Kyoko blushed brightly.

"Ahha, actually, it's a bit of a funny story. Since I'm younger than everyone, and this was my first real event like this, I was a tad self-conscious about it. But actually, Kijima-san was so nice when I mentioned it, he introduced me to some stylists and they just kind of went wild. I was a bit surprised, but he helped me out a lot with it."

Ren again attempted to rein in his temper as the chatter continued in this vein for the next couple minutes. Really, his more physically-inclined urges to rearrange Kijima-san's face and/or to outright speak ill of him was slightly hypocritical after all that had just happened. Nevertheless, Ren had to take a calming breath and bite his tongue.

"You're such an interesting topic of conversation tonight Kyoko-san! First Momose-san, and now Kijima-san, and, from what I hear, even Tsuruga-san all seem to have great relationships with you in particular out of this cast. Tsuruga-san, I'm dying to know, has Kyoko-san always captivated you, or have you two developed such a wonderful relationship for a different reason?

For a half second, Ren stopped breathing and his eyes widened in shock. The miniscule reactions were his only tell, fortunately, and he smoothly transitioned into his trademark media smile.

"Apologies, but I'm not quite sure I understand the question?" Ren's voice came out as smoothly as ever, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. _God, where did this even come from?!_

If the interviewer's smile became more shark-like, Ren was positive he was imagining it. "Well Momose-san compared your behind-the-scenes antics to that of a manzai duo; I confess I'm intrigued. You've never been one for comedy such as that, as far as we the public know, so is it Kyoko-san's influence, or are you two just that comfortable with each other?"

Ren restrained his urge to clench his fists in frustration and replied, "Ah, that's a bit of a humorous take from Momose-san, I'm sure. We're just from the same company is all, so we know each other from meeting at the office on occasion."

Kyoko was nodding along a bit too frantically, "Ah, yes! Tsuruga-san and I have just come across each other on occasion at the office. Other than working on Dark Moon together, we don't have too much else in common."

"Hmm, how surprising. And Momose-san mentioned that you had to vouch for Kyoko-san here at the beginning of production, Tsuruga-san. Can you explain that a little more? What gave you that confidence?"

Ren suppressed his want to reach out to settle Kyoko's slightly bouncing knee. This interviewer had definitely gotten off track, perhaps he could manage to wrangle it back on course and soothe Kyoko's nerves some.

"It's simple really. There were concerns Kyoko-san didn't have enough experience for such a vital role. However, the director was positive she was right for the job, I knew our company president had vouched for the production, and what little I had known of Kyoko-san's professionalism at the time were all enough for me to have that confidence." He risked sending Kyoko a reassuring smile. That seemed to settle the bouncing knee.

Kyoko smiled back up at him in return before turning her gaze back to the interviewer, "Really, it was only with all of my costars' faith and help that I managed to create a Mio I was proud of."

Promptly diverted by this part of the topic, the interviewer returned to the normal questioning about the production process. Ren let out a sigh of relief, _Thank God. I need to relax._ Ren, his temper now more controlled, began to rebuild his gentlemanly demeanor, but still felt the looming threat of barely leashed fury.

After the interview, Yashiro shot Ren an unimpressed look that made him grit his teeth in frustration, "What Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro sighed and shook his head, "Honestly Ren, all of this could have very easily been avoided. I know you know that. I've told you. The president's told you. Be careful. This role you have right now is making you slip up. The crowd here might not have noticed how angry you were throughout that entire interview, but Kyoko-chan and I have noticed your temper all evening. I'm sure the president, were he here, would have as well."

Ren's jaw muscle jumped as he clenched his teeth before replying, "I can handle it. And besides, that interviewer just got some fluff about cast dynamics. It'll be a hit. While I understand your concerns, my issues don't ever interfere with my work. I don't let them."

(Ren will come to regret those words later.)

 **2\. Guam; Ren on the Day of Kyoko's Departure**

Ren was quietly basking in how he and Kyoko were talking as they normally would. She might have been scolding him about eating, but after all that had occurred here in Guam, he could only be relieved. It seemed like a miracle that she was talking to him at all after the way he'd behaved throughout the past weeks. The niggling guilty feelings he had, weren't something he could keep quiet about in any case.

"Mogami-san," Ren hesitantly interrupted her mid-rant, "I appreciate that you want to make sure I'm eating while I finish up here. But-"

He quieted for long enough that Kyoko cocked her head to the side, "Tsuruga-san?"

He raised his head to shoot her a faint smile, "I just really wanted to apologize."

"Tsuruga-san? I'm not sure what you mean?"

Ren took a deep breath, "My behavior as Cain and BJ has been the cause of an inordinate amount of issues for you."

Growing increasingly alarmed at this unexpected turn of events, Kyoko started to speak, "Tsuruga-san, please don't-!"

"Please let me finish. I have caused you a great deal of issues in the past few weeks. I recognize that I have had difficulty with this task. I've been overbearing, overly possessive, and have broken character several times." He paused for a second trying to control his embarrassment, but then continued.

"This might surprise you to hear, but I assure you, I'm well aware that I make mistakes. You have had the patience to put up with it, and you have my everlasting gratitude." To better accentuate this, Ren gave her a partial bow in the traditional style she preferred. Straightening back up, he caught sight of her very red face and the fingers she twisted nervously in her lap. _My God, but she's so adorable she leaves me breathless._

"Please look at me Mogami-san _."_ She shyly looked up, but had to duck her eyes again as she saw his dazzling smile.

"Please never forget how amazing you are Mogami-san. Of your own willpower and grace, you made it through this very trying task of ours. I am not exaggerating when I acknowledge how wonderful you were at it."

"Tsuruga-san, please, I do appreciate this, really, but please stop talking." Kyoko had to bury her face in her hands to calm down for a moment. Then, once she felt she could, she turned her gaze back to him.

"I was only able to do this because of your support. As a fellow actor, you constantly push me to be better. I had to do my best. I had to. Do you get it?"

Ren, now relieved he was able to apologize well enough, shot her another smile. "That is indeed quite the praise coming from you. Thank you again."

(Once his door is shut after seeing her off a little while later, Ren will take a deep breath, throw his shoulders back, and swear to not disappoint her.)

 **3\. Lory & the Box'R Incident**

Ren let out a frustrated sigh in his Cain getup as he followed Ten-san into Lory's office, "I thought we decided to not have me do promo work for Tragic Marker? For the mystery?"

Lory, finishing up a phone call, just waved them further into the office, "Don't worry about it Director-san, I'll arrange transportation for her. Thanks for the notice, you can be at ease now."

He finished up his goodbyes and then turned to Ren, "I know, I know, but things change. Don't worry, it's still all hush hush. The movie studio's marketing team just wanted some stills just in case it became necessary. However I do need to come with you to hammer out details, so please follow me out." Miss Woods waved them off as Lory and Ren strode out to a waiting car, attempting to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"The studio should be set up by the time we get there, no worries. I know you and Yashiro-san are on a tight schedule. I just happen to need to kill two birds with one stone," Lory remarked cheerfully while on the way to the studio. Ren sighed, and shook his head, but kept his thoughts to himself as they reached their destination.

They walked through the building, heading towards Tragic Marker's marketing and publicity office, but Lory became distracted by a hallway marked off and labeled as "Box'R Shooting". Ren shot Lory a suspicious glance but Lory ignored him and ducked into the hallway.

"Director Anna, what seems to be the hold up here?" The Box'R director whipped around in surprise as he saw Lory Takarada approach him on his set. Motioning for his Assistant Director to take over, the director met him halfway.

"Takarada-sama! I'm so sorry to interrupt your day!"

Lory put a finger to his mouth to motion for a quieter tone of voice. "I'm going for secrecy and the element of surprise today. I confess, once you called me about about her needing a ride tonight, I grew intrigued and I wanted to see what my talent was up to. She's a bit of a pet project for me, and this was a good excuse for me to check it out."

As Lory settled into a chair next to him, the director leaned back in his own and happened to catch sight of an intimidating figure cloaked in ragged black clothing. He paused in curiosity as the figure nodded to the LME president, and then stepped back. Company presidents such as these tended to be…eccentric to say the least, and Anna decided not to ask.

He turned his attention back to Lory, "Well, Kyoko-chan is doing decently at the moment. But in this scene I'm trying to capture a certain dynamic. Natsu's supposed to be more possessive of Rumi-chan's character here as Rumi-chan is trying to tell a boy she likes him, but maybe Kyoko-chan is unused to feeling possessive of toys because she's not quite capturing that dynamic." Director Anna paused a moment to eye the cloaked figure again, as he could have sworn he heard a faint chuckle come from that direction.

Lory spoke up, "Let me see if I follow. The boy there is who is being confessed to, and Natsu is supposed to come across the scene and then perhaps interrupt, because she doesn't want Rumi-chan's character to pay attention to someone else? She's used to always being able to play with her whenever she likes? That kind of thing?"

"Something like that. We're working on different takes as most of of the blocking is improvised by Kyoko-chan so we get more natural reactions to her bullying by everyone else around her. It's somewhat experimental on my end, for sure. But Natsu is the spark everyone else needs to react against. Unfortunately for this scene in particular, until I get what I'm looking for in her, we're not gonna get the right reaction from everyone else."

Ren, situated behind Lory and leaning against the wall of the studio, was people watching. He wondered if anybody had some cigarettes and maybe a lighter. He could really use a smoke break. Yashiro had done his best to rearrange his schedule when this had come up, and he had such a limited window of time before he had to return to the shooting in Guam. But now they were probably going to be late to his final dinner meeting because the president had yet again gotten distracted, and dragged him along in his wake.

He sighed. At least he got to watch Kyoko work. He so very rarely got the chance to watch her in her element without a running commentary by Yashiro, and he was enjoying the experience. His gaze zeroed in on the young man and woman near Kyoko. _Her costars I imagine. But what's that boy doing?_

He straightened up a little and looked closer. He might have been imagining it, but the boy kept touching Kyoko's arm to get her attention. He frowned. But then it happened again. His frown deepened as Kyoko made more of an effort to step back out of the boy's space and physically focus her attention more on what the crew was saying. The movement seemed almost unconsciously done. As if she'd had to do it before.

Ren was momentarily distracted by a tech crew member stepping off the set and patting his left jacket pocket. _Ah, bingo, some smokes_. He waited for the crew member to get a little closer to where he was, before he stepped towards him. _Discreet and quiet, yes I am paying attention to your instructions Boss, but also, I could use a smoke break._

"Hey, do you mind if I bum a light and cigarette off ya?" Ren made sure to speak in Cain's deeper, huskier voice but with an effort to be polite and quiet. The crew member was startled to be approached by such a figure, but soon relaxed and handed them over. Ren nodded in thanks and turned back to eye the contained chaos that was the set, making sure to keep track of where Kyoko was.

Lory watched idly as crew and the cast members rearranged things for another run through, turning a few thoughts over in his head. _Possessiveness huh..._ he mused, then smiled. "Director Anna, I may have an idea for you. Have you cleared people's schedules this evening? Would I be imposing on your schedule too much if you indulge me in this?"

"I would appreciate some other ideas, actually. This may be something I'm just not communicating well," the director confessed.

Lory turned in his chair and gestured at Ren to come forward. Ren sighed mournfully, but put away the cigarette and lighter in his inner jacket pocket.

"Boss?"

Director Anna warily eyed the taller man and Lory as he heard the English being spoken.

"Cain, go greet your sister. She must be missing you."

Ren froze, then quietly began to panic. _Shit, what on earth is he thinking? Mogami-san was only comfortable because we were the Heels around people we didn't know. How is she going to explain this?_

"Boss, I'm not sure… - "

"Please, indulge me."

Ren sighed but straightened up and headed towards the set. _Maybe I should have been paying attention…_

He focused more on bringing out Cain, and less on Lory, who was currently asking the director for the assistant director to make sure the cameras didn't start rolling.

He faintly heard a, "It's just a little secret project of mine after all. Can't have anything leaked yet." from Lory's direction but by then he was already mostly Cain wanting to see his sister.

Cain took a step closer to the set, trying to be unobtrusive as he tried to sneak a little closer to his sister. He was somewhat successful, and only got a few odd looks before he made it close enough.

"Setsu." His voice came out as a command.

Kyoko stilled, heart in her throat as Natsu flew away from her by virtue of one simple word. In the next heartbeat she was Setsu. Setsu, who hadn't seen her brother in what seemed like so long and desperately missed that voice. She started looking around, thoroughly distracting the people around her.

Rumi-chan, having caught sight of Kyoko's face changing, was rather surprised. This caught the attention of her co-star Aoki-kun. They both turned to follow where Kyoko was going.

"Big brother?" Setsu's brother suddenly seemed to appear in her line of vision. She quickly stepped off the set and headed towards him.

"Big brother! Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Cain shrugged, opening up his arms to get a hug, "I was lonely without you. Didn't you miss me too?" His face started sliding into puppy-dog eyes the longer Setsu stood still.

Kyoko wasn't too terribly surprised as Cain often acted like this, but at the same time she was attempting to corral Setsu's feelings as they were in public. Ultimately, the puppy dog eyes won out. Kyoko blushed, and stepped into his waiting arms. _So warm..._ she sighed gratefully.

"Of course I missed you. Anytime I'm not with you is the worst time of my life." Setsu murmured.

Cain patted her head and smiled gently, "Also, I'm missing my lighter. Did you take it with you?"

She stepped back, hands on her hips, "Why on earth wouldn't you just buy another one?"

The puppy dog look was back, "But you picked that one out."

Setsu stomped her foot in exasperation, "Fine, fine. But if I check that pocket, and it's there, you're never living this down."

Rumi-chan, Aoki-kun, and the onlookers were utterly flabbergasted by the behavior, the language, and the now apparent lack of respect for personal space of these two individuals.

"Um, Rumi-chan, who is that? Why are they speaking English?" Aoki-kun whispered to Rumi.

"Rumi-chan has no idea…" she blushed as Kyoko started opening the other man's jacket and appeared to be searching the pocket for something. _So forward! Why isn't she intimidated by him? So amazing!_

"This is so rude! We're in the middle of a job!" Aoki-kun was no longer whispering. A couple of crew members overheard but motioned to where the director was sitting and watching.

"I don't think the director cares actually…" Aoki huffed at the other crew member's comment to him.

"Cain! Honestly, you're never living this down! You have it right here!" Setsu shook her head at her brother as she produced the lighter and cigarette.

Cain just shrugged and smiled, "Wanna join me for a smoke?"

Setsu raised an eyebrow, "You never let me smoke with you, even though I've been doing it for ages. You don't want your precious sister near that nasty stuff is what I believe you've said."

Cain's eyes flicked to something behind her as he moved in closer, "But I miss you. Don't you want to spend time with me?" He placed a proprietary hand on her hip as he stepped nearer to her. Kyoko felt a thrill go up her spine as she felt his body heat.

"Well… I haven't had a break yet, so I don't see why not." She shyly cast her gaze downwards as she tucked a couple fingers into his coat's outer pocket.

At this point in time, Aoki had had about enough, "Hey! We're kind of busy here! Why don't you go wait til we're done?"

The snarl that came across Cain's face as he tucked Setsu closer to him, frightened Aoki-kun out of his wits enough to stop speaking. Kyoko whipped her head around, and shot him her murderous Setsu glare.

In Japanese, she snapped back angrily, "Don't you dare be so rude to my nii-san! You're not even worthy to breathe the same air as he, you vile toad!" Kyoko had to bite back other angry words but really, Aoki-kun's lack of respect for personal space had irritated her one too many times today, and she relished in indulging Setsu's anger.

Aoki's face turned bright red, and he stormed away. Rumi-chan looked between his retreating back, to the two scarier individuals in front of her. She timidly spoke up, "Um, Kyoko-chan. I'm not sure what's going on, but would you like to uh, introduce your nii-san to the rest of us?"

In her ear, she heard Cain mutter, "Ugh, just like the rodent."

Setsu's eyes blazed in remembered anger. Kyoko tried to control it, but it came out anyway. She sneered back in response, "Certainly not! This is my nii-san! He only cares about me, and I only care about him!"

She turned on her heel, grabbed Cain's hand and tossed over her shoulder, "I'm taking a break!" The delighted smile Cain wore on his face as she did this, very much disturbed the crowd of onlookers, who were making no secret of the fact that they were fascinated by this. Kyoko continued to stomp out, but then heard a deep voice ring out:

"Cut!"

Cain promptly stopped their exit, dragging Setsu to a stop as well. Kyoko felt her blood slowly turn to ice in her veins as she recognized that voice. She was immediately horrified at her behavior. She swung around to face the president's direction and bowed deeply.

"I am so sorry president! Director Anna! I meant no disrespect!"

She was astonished to hear a deep laugh, "No worries at all Kyoko-chan. Director Anna was just indulging in an idea of mine!" Lory faced the director, "Do you see?"

Director Anna was simply stunned into nodding dumbly. Lory clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Very well done, all around!"

Ren shot Kyoko a small, reassuring smile. Kyoko sagged in relief. _Just another crazy bit of hijinks by the president. Thank the heavens._ She caught Ren's eye again, and tilted her head in question. In return, he held a finger to his lips and mouthed to her, "Talk later?"

She smiled brightly and nodded her assurance. She hadn't thought she'd be able to see him so soon. Maybe talk to him on the phone, but not actually see him until he returned from Guam for good. Oh she could hardly contain her excitement.

Lory clapped a hand onto the director's shoulder as he stood up, 'Well Director Anna, I believe I'm needed elsewhere, I hope this was helpful."

The director continued to nod in a bit of a dazed fashion. Lory let out another laugh, and gestured for Ren to follow him back out. Ren bowed to the Box'R cast and crew and smiled, then turned to follow Lory.

He stopped once, as he couldn't resist the urge to ruffle Kyoko's hair. After smiling at her once more and getting one in return, Ren continued on. Unfortunately, as he was exiting, he also caught sight of the young man from earlier. Ren allowed another snarl to cross his face. The boy seemed both infuriated and terrified. _Good, he deserves it. Disrespectful whelp._ Lory turned at the doorway of the studio to check if Ren was following him, but by then Ren's trademark sunny smile was already back in place.

Lory rolled his eyes, "You ain't foolin no one boy."

"Yes Boss."

(When Kyoko and Ren next talk on their ride home that evening, she will delightedly tell him about how she nailed her scene in the very next run through. He will smile and ruffle her hair.)

 **4\. Morizumi Kimiko & the Day of Kyoko's Audition**

Morizumi had been acting nasty towards Kyoko for a while, in between breaks of the audition as other actresses went through the reaction test. Kyoko had just stepped out to get some air after the intensity of her own, but she was doomed to have the girl follow her out. Morizumi wasn't outright nasty, she wasn't the type. She was the sneaky kind of nasty that Kyoko hated the most. Spoiled, entitled brats would probably always be the type that she'd despise the most. She attempted to keep quiet and withstand this most recent, and bewildering behavior, in an effort to keep professional.

Erika-san was depending on her to make it through the audition. And Kyoko knew she had to do this so she could do this role justice. And naturally, she very badly wanted to act with Moko-san. _Come on Kyoko, this'll be worth it later!_ Her half-hearted attempts at pepping herself up, seemed even weaker when compared to the snide remarks of one Morizumi Kimiko.

At the same time, Ren, having finally returned from Guam and the shooting of Tragic Marker, had had a little bird (Yashiro, it was Yashiro), tell him where he could find Kyoko. He may have been unreasonably excited to see her. But finally, he'd have the time to take her out for White Day now that TraMa was done shooting. He couldn't wait to ask her. Indeed, it would soothe much of his lingering stress if he was able to successfully convince her to go along with his idea.

He pulled onto the location set, hoping he could have Yashiro just bring her out so he could ask her without causing too much of a hassle for the other people on set. Once he parked, he stepped out of the car, and meandered up to the nearest building. As he did so, he caught a voice coming around the other side of it.

He went unnoticed enough that he caught the tail end of a catty remark. He frowned and peeked around the corner. The surprise swiftly turned into simmering anger as he saw Morizumi Kimiko standing next to Kyoko. He'd been forewarned of Morizumis being involved in this audition, but he had not expected to be confronted with such a scene. He disregarded the woman's disdainful words, and gently tried to catch Kyoko's attention.

"Mogami-san, how is everything going?"

Kyoko, astonished by his appearance, was stopped from answering as Morizumi immediately recognized Ren. Completely distracted from Kyoko, she latched onto his arm excitedly, and reintroduced herself as a previous costar.

Ren threw a partially concealed smirk to Kyoko, who appeared slightly startled by it, and said as a sidebar to Morizumi's inane chattering, in English, "Emmental?"

Kyoko quickly hid a snicker. Morizumi looked between them, confused. But she knew she'd just been made fun of even if she couldn't figure out how.

She replied angrily in the same language, "Excuse me?!" She stepped back from Ren, frowned and added in Japanese, "I would never have expected such rudeness from you Tsuruga-san."

Ren switched to his more gentlemanly manner and smile, not letting his anger show, (even as Kyoko's grudge's started peeking out and happily gazing at his look) and softly remarked, "Nor I you, Morizumi-san. What on earth could my kouhai have done to you, to deserve such vitriol?"

Morizumi, embarrassed at the call-out, stepped back and let go of his arm. She had no appropriate response and so turned and hurried back inside, with one parting shot, "Mogami-san, don't expect to win this, I have it locked down."

Kyoko's brow furrowed as she withstood the sense of irritation that flared up inside her at that.

Ren stepped closer to her as he put a hand on his hip and sighed, "It is unfortunate, but sometimes nepotism gets people quite far in this industry. I'm sure this is tough for you Mogami-san, but please don't give up. Your Momiji will be worth the trials it'll take to make her a success."

Kyoko smiled up at him, "I appreciate that very much Tsuruga-san, it seems you always know just what to say. You and Moko-san and Yashiro-san. You're all rooting for me. I promise I won't let you down!"

Ren shot her an indulgent smile and ruffled her hair, "You definitely won't, but also, I did come here for another reason besides this."

Kyoko batted away his hand. "Tsuruga-san, you're slipping into nii-san. Please be more careful."

Ren smothered his frustration and tried again. "Mogaaaami-san. I'm back two whole days early and you haven't even said 'welcome back' to me yet. Is that how you're supposed to treat an honored sempai?"

"We-Welcome back!" Kyoko stuttered, her face red as she bowed in greeting. She popped back upright in the next instant, "Tsuruga-san, why are you back early?"

"Oh things were completed quicker than expected. Nothing too exciting. But, more importantly, I've had to wait until shooting has been completed due to time constraints to ask this. I wanted to treat you to dinner for your return White Day gift. What do you say? When would you be free?"

Kyoko wasn't quite recovered from her first bout with embarrassment, and she struggled painfully with cramming all of her emotions into a mask of neutrality.

"Ahhhh… that's a good question. Yashiro-san would know my schedule better than I do I believe…"

Ren smiled, and urged her with a hand on her waist to go ahead of him back into the building, "Let's go find him then, shall we?"

Kyoko attempted to survive her acute embarrassment at his courteousness, and she searched for Yashiro as soon as they entered. "So, shooting went well? No one, um, bothered you too much?"

Ren gazed down at her fondly, "No, nothing like that happened. Everyone made sure to keep their distance. I'm sure the director helped with that."

Kyoko smiled weakly back up at him, and was relieved to pick Yashiro out of the other people in the lobby in the next instant. She waved him over once she caught his eye, while Ren tried to remain as inconspicuous as he could.

Yashiro hurried over, "Ren! We didn't expect you back so soon!"

"Yes, it's nice to finish ahead of schedule. Now then, I need to take up some of Mogami-san's time. When is she next free?"

Yashiro was startled by his forwardness, but kept up his poker face, and simply opened up his planner, "Well, let's see here, ah, perhaps tomorrow evening? She seems to be free after seven it looks like."

"Excellent! Where shall I pick you up at Mogami-san?"

"Eh heh...ah, perhaps just LME? I think I'll be coming from a meeting about a commercial?" Kyoko was now willing herself to make it through this encounter on straight politeness. _Really Tsuruga-san, you'll give a girl ideas. That's dangerous didn't you know._

"I really appreciate you saying yes to this Mogami-san. And do wear your Princess Rosa. This is supposed to be fun after all. She should be there with you."

Kyoko shot him a confused look at his effusiveness, "I will make sure to do so Tsuruga-san."

Ren stuffed his hands into his pockets in an effort to make them behave, "Well then I leave you two to it. I'm headed home for some much needed sleep." He turned to walk away, but did not get very far.

"Tsuruga-san."

He tilted his head back to look at Kyoko, "Yes?"

"I expect to see videos tomorrow. Please don't forget to eat tonight also."

He shot her the smile that her grudges wailed about, "As you wish Mogami-san. As I've said, no matter how odd it sounds, if it's from you, I will obey." He bowed slightly, and made it out the exit before she could respond.

(Kyoko in fact, will not be able to anyways, as Yashiro will be squealing too loudly for her to hear herself think anything else other than, _damn that man and his playboy ways._ )

 **5\. Of a Date that is Definitely not a Date but an Obligation**

"Director Kurosaki!" Kyoko stopped short right in the doorway of the meeting room.

"Kyoko-san. Nice to see you again. How have things been?" The director stood and offered a slight bow that Kyoko returned.

"Oh, not bad. Busier now than they used to be."

Kurosaki chuckled,"I'm sure. Please, have a seat. The marketing execs for this company just pulled me in today and I decided to come along to the meeting to get a feel for everything. Also, I thought it might be a good idea to have someone in on this that's rather familiar with how you work already."

Kyoko bowed to the rest of people at the table, and hurried into a seat so as not to keep them waiting. Kurosaki's silence seemed to prompt an older gentleman to start speaking.

"Thank you for meeting with us Kyoko-san. We're very happy you've accepted our proposal. Our team first noticed you as Mio and we were eagerly looking forward to your next big role. When Box'R began airing, our dear assistant here immediately recognized you even with how different you looked. After that, we simply had to put this offer forward to you."

Kyoko swept her gaze in the direction of said assistant, and saw a shy looking young lady who peeked up at her, blushed, and then turned her gaze away again. Kyoko almost forgot her surprise at his words so amusing was the reaction. Kyoko spoke up.

"I'm so pleased my work is getting recognition. Thank you very much sir."

"Please, you can call me Sakichi-san, everyone else does."

The last couple of people in the group then introduced themselves, and they quickly delved into what they had planned out so far.

Sakichi-san folded his hands as he excitedly leaned forward, "So I really want you as part of our group of style models, so that's what I'm planning long term for this company. The ultimate decision will be based on how well this commercial deal pans out. But, Saishi Style is quite interested in having this work out for the long-term."

Kyoko tried her best to calm her rising excitement so she kept her professional air. This offer was sounding better and better by the minute. She nodded thoughtfully as Sakichi-san continued laying out his ideas, while Kurosaki began jumping in with some of his own.

They became so absorbed in their discussion of ideas for the style of the commercial, that they lost track of time. Which, on any other day, wouldn't have been a problem.

…

Ren checked his watch again. It was pushing a quarter after seven, and he very rarely knew Kyoko to be late. Unless she'd been held up somewhere. He straightened up from where he'd been leaning against the LME lobby wall, and decided to go searching. They had a reservation for Narisawa's after all. He knocked slightly against the door of Sawara's office to get his attention once he got there.

"Sawara-san, I apologize if I'm interrupting, but I'm looking for Mogami-san."

Sawara's eyebrows raised at that but he checked the time, and when he saw how late it had gotten, he raised himself up from behind his desk.

"You're fine Tsuruga-san, it looks like the meeting is just running behind. I'll go let them know."

Ren waved him back down, "It's alright, she's expecting me as we had an appointment. I can go and get her. No need for us to further interrupt your work."

Sawara smiled gratefully; he was almost done finishing up his last ream of paperwork.

"I appreciate that. She's actually just down the hall, third door on the left."

Ren nodded in thanks as he left. Attempting to not be too disruptive, he quietly knocked on the door in question. Typically, assistants were close enough to hear that and would peek out to see what was up.

Indeed, Ren was in luck and the door cracked open a smidgen. The assistant's eyes widened when she saw who it was that had knocked.

"Tsuruga-san! Ho-how may we help you?" she stuttered. Ren gestured for her to come a little closer, so he wouldn't be too distracting to the group inside.

"Mogami-san and I have an appointment we need to keep," He said quietly, "Will you please let her know the time?"

The assistant nodded and closed the door again. She walked to where Kyoko sat chatting with Director Kurosaki, tapped on her shoulder, and leaned down to whisper.

"Tsuruga-san is outside Kyoko-san. He says you have an appointment to keep?"

Kurosaki and his assistant then had the privilege of witnessing a very red-faced Kyoko-san make her apologies about needing to go at the same time as insisting that yes, she really needed to leave right then. Rather amused at the flustered behavior, Kurosaki watched the door shut behind her, then stood to peek outside to see what she'd had to leave for.

He was not prepared to see the infamous Tsuruga-san, heartbreaker extraordinaire, smiling indulgently down at a very embarrassed sounding Kyoko making heartfelt apologies.

"Mogami-san, you don't have to keep apologizing. We'll be able to leave in plenty of time to meet our reservation time. And besides, Narisawa isn't the kind of place to blacklist you for something so silly." Kurosaki was amazed as he saw Kyoko allowing Tsuruga to tuck a fly away bit of hair behind her ear. "Now then, we need to stop by Ten-san's first. Please keep up." Kurosaki, still dumbfounded by this behavior, watched as they walked away.

He stirred when he felt his assistant at his elbow, "Kurosaki-san, are they dating?"

"Maybe?" Kurosaki slipped his phone out his pocket and shot a text off to a buddy. _Hey, Shin-kun, Narisawa's tonight. My treat._ He had the sudden urge to satisfy his curiosity.

….

"Why are we going to Ten-san's?" Kyoko asked as she hurried behind Ren's larger stride.

He laughed a little and then said, "She wanted to treat you to something nice, and we thought you'd like it after a hard day's work."

"Oh, well, thank you very much for thinking of me."

Ren pushed open Ten-san's door as he replied, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Ren-kun! Kyoko-chan! Wonderful to see you again!" Ten-san directed Kyoko to a closet further inside her work area. "Come along, and Ren-kun, wait out here."

Ren waited patiently, amused by the excited squealing of Kyoko inside as she got to watch Ten work. About fifteen minutes later, Ten-san stepped back out and presented a much more refreshed looking and fashionable Kyoko. Ren watched fondly as she bowed her thanks several times over, before coming back to Ren's side so they could leave.

Ren placed a hand at her waist to escort her back out to his car. "And do you feel fashionably beautiful now Mogami-san? Because you certainly look it."

Kyoko ducked her head, embarrassed at the compliment, but quietly affirmed that yes she did. The sooner Tsuruga-san could get the compliment out of the way, the less on guard she had to be about it.

It was a mostly quiet car ride as Kyoko attempted to settle her nerves, and shore up her defenses. Ren looked over at her a couple of times, trying to gauge her mood. He didn't want her uncomfortable. It was supposed to be a relaxing and enjoyable evening.

By the time Ren was escorting her in with a hand on her waist into the restaurant, Kyoko was almost used to him doing so. The host, as soon as they walked in, made sure to seat them at a discreet corner table.

"The chef will be out shortly Tsuruga-san. We know you wanted to keep a low-profile, so he will come to you. May I take a drink order?" The host asked as Ren and Kyoko seated themselves.

"I'd like a bottle of moscato, whichever the chef thinks would be best," Ren replied.

Kyoko fidgeted a bit trying to decide, but eventually just asked for a water. The host bowed and left them to it. They waited a little bit longer in silence before the host returned with their drinks, and then whisked himself away again. Confident that he had a little time before the chef could tear himself away, Ren decided to speak up.

"How was your meeting?"

"Both exciting and rather simple. Exciting for the potential, but a simple scheduling and production planning meeting." Kyoko sent him a small smile that he returned, before he caught sight of the chef headed towards them.

The chef introduced himself, then Ren turned to Kyoko and said, "Do you trust me to order? This is one of my favorite places."

The chef beamed to hear the compliment, and Kyoko felt she shouldn't say no after that, even as suspicious as she was about Ren having a favorite place to eat. She nodded her assent and did her best to avoid Ren shooting her one of his most dazzling smiles. Once the order was placed, Ren turned back to Kyoko and decided to lob the hard ball right off the bat.

"Mogami-san, I've been meaning to ask, why do we not freely discuss things as we used to?"

Blinking rapidly, Kyoko responded hesitantly, "I'm sorry?"

"I told you how I felt your last day in Guam. That I really, truly appreciate all the support you've given me, emotionally and otherwise. Why am I unable to reciprocate in regards to your fears or your worries?"

Kyoko flinched as her knee hit the underside of the table where she'd begun to jiggle it. She hurriedly spoke up to cover the awkward motion, "Um Tsuruga-san, I surely must be misunderstanding you. I feel I have been able to confide in you, especially with work issues. I couldn't possibly impose further. It'd be disrespectful."

Ren frowned as he drummed his fingers on the table. "There's been a few times in the past few weeks where I've wanted to be that friend you could trust enough to open up to, but… Well, it seems to me like every time I've tried, you've brushed me off. Now are we simply miscommunicating at this point? As it stands, I feel you're leaving me in a state that takes advantage of your emotional support without me being able to reciprocate."

Kyoko sat in stunned silence as she contemplated this. Ren continued.

"I wouldn't bring it up, however, this is a distinct change in attitude from how we used to be free to discuss things as we pleased. I'm not going to demand to be able to help you as you need, but I do demand the respect of you at least telling me why this has changed. Have I truly caused so many issues for you, that you decided that this relationship wasn't worth the emotional support we gained from being friends?"

Kyoko almost couldn't believe her ears. Her efforts to be more mature and reserved had apparently come across as both disrespectful, and as actively hurting Ren's feelings. This was the worst scenario possible.

"Tsuruga-san, I do apologize. I had not realized how my behavior appeared to you. If you truly consider us friends, I will do my utmost to treasure you as not only a respected senpai, but also as a friend, and treat you as such."

Ren gently smiled at her downturned head. "Please look at me Mogami-san." She shyly raised her gaze. "I consider you one of my best and truest friends. Please don't forget that."

Kyoko blushed at the compliment, (she feared that she'd never really be not embarrassed around him by this point) and she smiled back at him, "I promise I won't Tsuruga-san."

"That's all I ask for. Now, what have you been up to recently?"

Kyoko couldn't hide how relieved she was that the conversation then turned to lighter topics. Kyoko had done well in school recently, which she was proud of, and eagerly spilled the beans about it. Ren found it adorable. But soon enough, they were distracted by being served their meal.

"This is so good Tsuruga-san, thank you!" Kyoko said, delighted by the tastiness of her beef dish.

"I'm glad I have your trust in this aspect of my eating habits at least," he teased. Kyoko shot him a look and promptly held out her hand.

"Speaking of, your phone please."

"As you say, Mogami-san," He smothered a smirk, and happily turned it over to her. As she watched his videos, he cast his eyes about the restaurant. He'd planned for it to be a later dinner, as it was a weeknight and he thought it might be less busy. It seemed he was in luck again. He saw only a few groups of diners near him, so there wouldn't be many witnesses to this.

He rummaged in his coat pocket for the jewelry box he'd stashed in it. As he heard Kyoko finishing up the last video, he pushed the long box across the table. Startled, she gazed down at it in disbelief.

"Tsuruga-san, you didn't."

He whistled innocently as outrage began to cross her face.

"Tsuruga-san!"

"Tsuruga-!" He leaned forward, covering her mouth with his hand as her outrage made her voice grow louder.

"We can do this the hard way, or we can do it the easy, less public way. What do you say?" he had to grin at the fire that blazed in her eyes as she remembered where they were. _My God do I love a woman with a temper._ Trying to tuck his urge to tease away, he continued, "This is truly what I got you as a gift. I just used the dinner as an excuse so I could spend some time with you without discussing work."

Kyoko's eyes widened over his hand. She quickly slipped her hand over his to tug it off her mouth. "Tsuruga-san!"

"Words other than you calling my name please, Mogami-san." The urge to tease was definitely winning.

After a bit more huffing, Kyoko finally ground out the words, "How do you possibly think I can accept this after everything else you've done for me today?"

"May I ask you instead, why do you feel unable to do so?"

Kyoko stared for a second, "Because you only felt obligated to do this because I made you a treat. There's no need for this!"

Ren ruthlessly quashed the spark of temper that flared within him, and instead said, "That's a ludicrous declaration Mogami-san."

She gaped at him in disbelief.

"You gave me that treat to show your appreciation of our relationship, yes?" He continued, unfazed.

She sputtered some, and Ren raised an eyebrow, "Surely that's the truth? Surely my adorable kouhai, who's sworn off love, only had in mind a wish to express her gratitude?"

It was probably the most daring jab he'd ever thrown her way, and Ren felt his heart squeeze tight when she simply looked away.

"It's too much," she mumbled, instead of rising to his bait.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Ren smiled, "Please, if you don't mind, would you list what I possibly could have done that was too much?"

"Well, you set this all up with the chef, and the restaurant. You and Ten-san made me look nice. You picked me up, when I was late, and drove me."

"To elaborate, anyone can call this establishment and ask for that. That's nothing special. Ten-san had been wanting to dress you up just for fun, for a while. As I asked a favor of you so we could meet tonight, I would naturally take care of the expenses and travel arrangements. It's only polite. Now what in this list of things, have you deemed as something of so high value, that you won't let me give you your actual gift?"

Kyoko, throughout Ren's speech, had wilted further and further into her chair. "You are cruel today, Tsuruga-san."

Ren eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I fail to see how refusing to allow your excessive inferiority complex affect actual social convention is cruel Mogami-san."

"Was this all just an excuse for you to lambast me for my behavior?"

"Mogami-san, please, would you open your gift?"

"Answer me Tsuruga-san. I think I deserve that much."

Ren groaned and rubbed at the crease between his brows that was caused by this discussion. "No Mogami-san, I did not, I apologize for giving you reason to believe that. But, as you may already be aware, I find myself unable to control my tongue as I should, when you get me riled up."

He blew out a frustrated breath, and tried to soldier on, "To be perfectly frank, I find your lack of acceptance of what I would give you, be it my attention, my help, or even gifts, frustrating. You seem to be able to accept these things from your other friends with little resistance. Can you see where I'm coming from?"

Kyoko picked at her food, and shifted her gaze back to the box, then back up to his worried face. He might have a point there about that. He may have seen it as going back on her promise of considering him a friend. Friends had certain privileges, she knew that very well. She stuffed back her grumpiness and reached out to take the box.

She was glad to see Ren's face clear up at the action. She flipped open the lid, and promptly dropped it back down on the table once she saw what was inside.

"Tsuruga-san!"

With a voice heavy with irony, he leaned over the table and mimicked, "Mogami-san!"

Letting out a faint groan, she let the back of her chair catch her exasperated self. Ren chuckled to see such a dramatic thing come out of the typically reserved Mogami-san. He risked taking her hand and pulling it closer to him. She cracked open an eye just in time to see him flip the box open and take out the bracelet inside. The delicate gems were exactly like Princess Rosa in shade and depth of color, but were much tinier in size as they were spread out across the chain work of the bracelet.

Ren motioned between her wrist and the bracelet, "May I?"

Kyoko grumbled unhappily, but nodded her acquiescence. She struggled mightily with containing the words she wanted to say about playboy ways. _He's already explained this. This is a gift because I was thoughtful in my gift. It's fine. Everything's fine._

Ren promptly blew that out of the water, as he finished clasping her bracelet on her wrist and gave her hand a brief kiss. He smiled up at her as she snatched her hand back, "For your perseverance, Mogami-san. Any prince will be lucky to have you."

Kyoko sniffed as she held her hand close to her, "You know I'm not interested in that, Tsuruga-san. I'm focusing on my work so I can be the best actress I can. So I can be the number one actress in Japan!"

Ren sent her back a fond smile, "Regardless Mogami-san, you deserve to be treated well. Don't let any man take advantage of your pragmatic attitude and have them say that you don't deserve to be treated the best they can treat you. That Mogami-san, is self-respect."

Kyoko suddenly felt incredibly, incredibly dumb and every bit of the naivety of her seventeen years.

"I am so deeply sorry Tsuruga-san. Have you been trying to make that point this entire time?"

He chuckled and held up a hand, his forefinger and thumb close together, "Just a little bit."

Kyoko felt a content smile come across her face and she bowed slightly in her chair in thanks, "I very much appreciate what seems to be your neverending wisdom and patience, Tsuruga-san."

"I'm glad to hear that. But, more importantly, how do you like it?"

She smiled at him brightly, "I love it! It's the perfect matching set." She continued to babble about beauty and grace and fairies galore for some time, and Ren could only smile at her indulgently behind his glass of wine.

Two tables ahead of them, to the right, Shingai Seiji, Kurosaki's buddy and senpai from their college's motion picture program, turned away from the couple's table and could only say to Kurosaki's smug face, "Damn. I guess I owe you that thousand yen."

(When Kyoko wakes up in the morning, she will first see her bracelet and necklace. It will leave her with a smile for the rest of the day.)

 **~Fin**

A/N: Any feedback is welcome! Thank you to everyone that participated in the 2017 KyokoxRen prompt week. Your work inspired me and gave me the passion to get this completed, so thank you all. (I find this rather remarkable as I can count the number of years I've not produced written fan work with both my hands) If you want, there is more KyokoxRen week info on tumblr and you can check out a lil more info about this work in particular at my handle of artloife on there.

Regards, Artsy


	2. Chapter 2

**Afterword - An Interlude at Narisawa's**

Quite unexpectedly, when Ren stood up to escort Mogami-san out of Narisawa's, they caught sight of two distinctive and familiar figures.

"Director?" Kyoko's startled voice had Kurosaki raising his head from his meal and looking around in confusion.

He chuckled quietly when he noticed her and Ren, "Twice in one day, hm?"

Kyoko smiled slightly, "So it seems."

"Well, I believe you two may know my companion here. I've known him since we were in college together." Kurosaki directed their attention to Shingai, who gave them a smile, and a polite nod that they returned.

"What brings you two here?" Ren asked.

Shingai sighed, "A lost bet, I'm afraid. But it's interesting to see you Ren-kun. I believed you were out of town."

"Got back early actually."

"Your typical quickness, eh? Well, good for you. Your manager should have received a certain offer from me, by the way. I've been fielding some casting issues from a particular screenwriter with a bug up their ass for well… a rather large scale production actually."

Ren's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he nodded in confirmation, "I'll see to it that I check it out."

Kurosaki spoke up, "And Mogami-san, I know you had to leave rather quickly earlier, but we did give Sawara-san the scheduling information for our next meeting."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate your thoroughness," said Kyoko, shooting him a relieved smile.

Kurosaki then caught sight of a delicate bracelet on her wrist that he was positive she hadn't been wearing earlier. And it definitely matched the necklace she was wearing. _Hmmmm...interesting, so that was what we saw._ Kurosaki gestured towards it and asked, "Were they a matching set?"

Kyoko and Ren froze as they realized what he'd seen. Kyoko couldn't seem to stutter out an adequate reply, so Ren cleared his throat and answered, "Ah no, not quite. One was a birthday present, and the other a White Day gift."

Kurosaki raised his eyebrows as he took in their embarrassed countenances, "Pricey gifts huh? Well, everyone's got their-oof!" He shot a glare at Shingai, who'd just kicked him in the shin under their table, "What? A fellow can't be curious?!"

Ren felt a headache coming on as Kyoko seemed so embarrassed as to want to disappear into the ether.

"My apologies you two, my friend here likes to stick his nose where it's not needed," Shingai said. Ren frowned, but nodded as he unconsciously tightened his grip on Kyoko's waist. (Kyoko did her best to not squeak at the action).

The duos parted ways shortly thereafter, and Kyoko tried to not pinch Ren in retaliation on their way out. Ren glanced down and noticed her frustration, and felt that maybe further explanation might help. And maybe an apology.

"I'm so sorry Mogami-san, I just really wanted to do something nice for you. You've had a rough time of it recently, and well, I, I'm not proud to say this, but, rather similar to Cain's behavior, I like to spoil people that I consider close to me." Ren nervously ran a hand through his hair as they waited for the valet to bring his car around. Kyoko wasn't too sure how to reply, but tried anyway.

"It's fine Tsuruga-san. I'm not spoiled often, so as long as you keep it to a minimum, I think we can manage."

Kyoko felt his dazzling smile being turned on her, and firmly kept her gaze on the ground.

"No worries, Mogami-san. You've just done a lot for me these past couple months. It's true that I try to help you out as well with work issues when I can, but I just wanted to do something special to show you my appreciation and gratitude."

Kyoko swallowed hard, too nervous to speak. _Friends do this kind of thing all the time, it's fine. Everything's fine._ She nodded weakly in consensus with what he was saying, and risked a small glance upwards. His fond look made her let out a tiny squeak, and she returned to staring at her shoes despondently. Ren struggled mightily with not squeezing her tight after he heard the faint squeak come from her direction. Kyoko sincerely hoped no one would be able to notice that it was Ren's dazzling smile that was the true reason behind her flustered state of being.

Unbeknownst to her, the directors had eyeballed the odd couple all the way out the door and were currently watching them wait for the valet. Shingai muttered under his breath, "Do you think Ogata would know for sure?"

Kurosaki hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe…"

Shingai's mind was still half on the meeting he'd come from, but the look that came across Ren's face just then struck him enough for him to pause in his musing. It was such a peculiarly bittersweet expression, and it irked Shingai that he'd never before seen Ren wear such a look on his face.

"Damn it Kurosaki, I wanted a relaxing evening with gossip. Now I can't stop thinking about that damned postwar 50s project that just landed in my lap."

Kurosaki snickered, "It isn't my fault you're a workaholic."


End file.
